


倦鳥歸巢

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 腦洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 兩隻鷹，有食肉描寫慎入是真的動物，不會變成人，不考究真實情況
Relationships: 林肖/宴白, 林鵰/黑翅鳶
Series: 短篇 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 3





	倦鳥歸巢

在宴白時常覓食的那片田裡，他發現了一隻倒在田中央的大老鷹。  
現在正是稻米播種的季節，田地裡緊湊的進行著農耕作業，那麼大一隻黑色的老鷹橫躺在那裡，要是不管他肯定一下子就會被人類帶走。  
宴白自己也是鷹，但他是屬於個子比較嬌小的黑翅鳶，平時本來就都在平地行動，因為以田裡的老鼠為主食的緣故，就連農民們都很喜歡他。  
他不怕也不會被趕走，但那隻昏迷不醒的大老鷹可就不一定了。

宴白是在傍晚農民收工以後發現到他的。  
他站在棲架上觀察了一段時間，發現那隻老鷹過了很久卻一點動靜也沒有。這期間有一隻老鼠從旁邊鑽出來，一看到那隻老鷹嚇得轉身逃跑，完全沒有湊上去的意思。  
宴白從老鼠的反應推測那隻老鷹應該還活著，他可能只是昏過去了才沒有反應。宴白躊躇了好一陣子，眼看天色漸暗老鷹身邊卻只有那些該死的老鼠們囂張的來來去去，他又餓又煩躁，終於還是決定飛到那隻落難的大鳥旁邊看看他究竟是怎麼一回事。

宴白抓準了時機飛到老鷹身旁，順手抓了一隻田鼠來吃。  
他一邊小口小口的撕咬老鼠肉吞下肚，一邊偷偷看著身旁的那隻羽色深暗的大鳥。就算是躺倒在地上也不難看出他體型巨大，嘴喙向下彎曲和宴白有幾分相似，全身上下的羽毛都是清一色的黝黑，正好和宴白形成強烈的對比。  
宴白沒見過這種鳥，只能從對方的鳥喙判斷也許和自己一樣都是吃肉的，更多的就不清楚了。  
不過沒多久，大約是被他進食的聲響給吵醒，宴白發現對方居然慢慢睜開眼睛，眼珠子轉了轉，最後視線停在他身上一瞬不瞬的盯著他看。  
「啊，你醒了啊。」宴白解決掉最後一口鼠肉，往旁邊湊過去低下頭問：「你叫什麼名字啊？你是受傷了？餓不餓？」  
「林肖。」一如他渾身如墨般剛硬的黑，他的名字似乎也帶著一絲傲氣。林肖、林肖……宴白在心中反覆咀嚼，沒注意到對方始終看著自己的眼神。  
林肖難受的咳了幾聲，在看了宴白好一陣之後，沒正面回答他後兩個問題，反倒是用略嫌沙啞的嗓音開口：「你的眼睛……」  
「嗯？」  
「好噁心。」  
幹。

宴白在心裡大翻白眼，沒想到他頭一次關心人招來的卻是這麼一句話，他看了眼表情轉成無措的鷹，轉過身拍拍翅膀作勢要走。  
林肖話一出口就知道自己說錯話了，他見宴白沉下臉色明顯要走的樣子，著急的拍起翅膀，掙扎著想要起身挽留他：「等等，等一下……你可以扶我起來嗎？」  
宴白嘟囔道：「不要，自生自滅吧你。」  
「……我錯了，拜託你。」  
宴白哼了哼氣，見林肖誠懇的低頭哀求，終究是沒忍心就這樣離開。  
他讓林肖靠著自己勉強撐住他站起來，就著微弱的月光發現到林肖的右翅受了傷，動作間始終虛軟的垂在身側，就近一看，就連腹部也有些乾涸的血跡。  
「你是怎麼弄成這樣的？」宴白輕輕用鳥喙碰了下他的翅膀，果不其然沒有任何反應，舉都舉不起來。  
「不太記得了。」林肖甩甩頭，有些無力的倚在宴白身上說：「我只記得我本來要去獵食，結果中間不知道怎麼了，醒來的時候已經趴在地上起不來了。」

宴白環顧四周，這一帶是他平常會捕獵和居住的區域，是一整大片的田地，豐碩的稻米和水果則是農民辛勤耕種的成果。他們種植，而他、以及其他肉食動物們藉此得以捕食田鼠來吃，已經很久都是這樣子了。  
這裡的人類宴白幾乎都認得，他們對他友善而且尊敬，自從他開始在這裡定居後，就連灑在農作物上的藥物都不再使用了，照理來說他們並不會隨意攻擊動物才對。  
宴白想不明白，只好先撐著林肖到一處綠樹底下讓他休息，一邊問：「你以前不在這裡吧？我沒看過你。」  
「我一般都在森林裡，這次是想出來遠一點的地方看看，我也不知道為什麼會掉在這裡。」林肖頓了一頓，眼睛眨了一下說：「我還不知道你的名字。」  
「宴白。」宴白跳了跳，左右查看林肖的身體外觀，確認他除了右翅和腹部的血跡沒有其他外傷後，便要他先待在原地休息。  
宴白展開翅膀一下子又飛了出去，林肖觀察了下四周確認沒有其他活物後勉強鬆了口氣，翅膀的傷使他沒有辦法飛到樹梢上休息，落在地面會讓他有些沒安全感。

幸好宴白一下子就回來了。他嘴裡叼著一隻田鼠飛回林肖身邊，將老鼠丟在林肖面前問他吃不吃，林肖點點頭，抬爪固定住老鼠的身體便開始進食。  
宴白抓來的老鼠和他平時喜歡的種類不太一樣，不過他現在有求於人，實在沒什麼好挑剔的，有得吃就不錯了。  
他是真的餓了。林肖瞇著眼睛享受久違的肉類，嚥下一口鼠肉後問：「這個時間你還能抓到老鼠？」  
「費了點力氣，不過還行吧。」宴白扭頭梳理自己翅膀上幾支亂翹的羽毛，警戒的看著周圍說：「明天早上你的傷需要找人看看。」  
「人？」林肖敏感的抓出了其中的關鍵字。  
宴白哼出一聲笑道：「人。」

隔天早上宴白果然領著一群人類來把林肖帶走。或者說，他先是在人類頭頂上轉了一圈吸引他們的注意力，進而引導他們發現林肖。  
為了不打擾他，宴白在空中徘徊了一陣之後就飛去他原本常駐的棲架上休息，那裡距離林肖的位置不遠，還是能看見林肖那邊的一舉一動。  
宴白知道這些人，他們平常最喜歡扛著奇怪的黑色物體對著他又不靠近，是一群有點怪又能被歸無害的傢伙，因此他覺得找來這些人準沒錯。  
不過林肖不明白這一點，宴白的舉動令他不明所以又有些氣憤，他哪裡見識過這些長相奇怪的傢伙們，拼命掙扎著想要離開。  
無奈林肖的翅膀受了傷讓他根本沒辦法飛翔，只能眼睜睜看著自己的視線被遮住，接著像是進入了一個密閉空間，最後沒了意識。

「這是林鵰吧？」  
「為什麼會在這裡？」  
「等等，你們看他的肚子！都是血！」  
「他受傷了，快去找救援！」  
「等等等，他在掙扎，你們有誰有布嗎？」

林肖傷得不算重，經過良好的調理和休養，以及每日在固定空間的展翅復健，還有定時定量的餵食，使他終於得以在半年後回歸山林。  
林肖乘著久違的涼風展翼飛行，他全身上下的羽毛終於能夠完美的張開，指叉擦過空氣時令他爽快的叫了一聲，加快速度飛離待了半年的研究基地。  
──重獲自由的第一件事就是殺去找宴白。  
林肖憑藉著記憶中的位置很快便找到當初落難的地方，那是一處沒什麼遮蔽物的地方，相比過去他所居住的森林，這裡沒有遍地高聳的樹木，有的卻是另一種風景。  
當時的他只能彆扭的待在地面上，如今從空中往下俯瞰，竟意外的發現那是一大片彷若無邊無際的田地。  
種植了無數的作物，有各種沒見過的生物。

「喂──」  
「嗚噗！」突然一道呼聲打斷了林肖欣賞美景的思路，他還來不及反應，身體就被某種物體猛烈撞擊，力道之大令他瞬間沒了平衡迅速向下墜落，又在落地前重新展開翅膀向上飛起。  
而撞在他身上的傢伙正搭著他旋起的風瞇著眼睛笑意盈盈地看他。  
林鵰咋舌一聲，那雙赤紅的眼睛他永遠都不會忘記，可不正是他準備要找的宴白。  
「很危險啊你這個白癡！白癡！」在重新升到安全高度之後林肖又吼道：「你不要靠近我，我可沒忘記你做的好事。」宴白就這樣游刃有餘的飛在他斜前方，灰白色的翅膀平行展開，搭著雪白的身軀如精靈般飛得輕巧。  
「喂，要不是我發現你，你搞不好已經死了。」宴白在空中轉了個圈，忽然加速拍翅，接著微收起翅膀向下俯衝──

僅僅一眨眼的瞬間，待宴白再度回到林肖身邊時，他漂亮的爪子上已經抓回一隻老鼠了。  
「要吃嗎？」宴白笑著問。  
林肖愣了愣，發現自己竟說不出拒絕的話。  
宴白笑起來實在是太好看了。在他們雙雙停在選定的樹梢上共享鼠肉時，林肖忍不住偷偷看了幾眼。宴白眼睛上方的那條過眼線又黑又濃，一路綿延到眼珠子下方，顯得他的眼睛特別大，也難怪他笑起來那麼好看。  
……等等，好看？  
「你在看什麼？」宴白查覺到林肖久久沒有移開的視線，忍不住出聲詢問。  
林肖趕緊扭開頭裝作若無其事的說：「沒有，沒什麼。」  
「一隻老鼠不夠吃啊……我要再去抓一隻來吃，要不要來比比看誰比較快抓到？」  
「你對這裡比較熟，快也是當然的。」  
宴白就笑了，他毫不留情的開懷笑出聲來，拍著翅膀還差點從樹上掉下去，飛到林肖面前朝他搧了一道風說：「你那麼大一隻還不敢跟我比啊？真遜。」  
這句挑釁對林肖還挺有用，他挺胸展翅，倏地將宴白的身軀納進自己的陰影底下，沉聲道：「……比就比。」

他們穿梭在即將收穫的稻田裡，找到在最豐碩飽滿的果實旁邊躲藏的老鼠。宴白可完全沒放水，第一回毫不留情的領先林肖抓到老鼠，開心的飛上棲架進食。  
林肖不甘示弱，趁宴白盡興享用美食的同時熟悉環境，第二回合他高聲一叫，迅速往稻米群裡飛。宴白不甘示弱地緊追在他後頭，衝進了另一排稻米，他們的翼端幾度相貼，從枝梗間能勉強看見彼此，最後同時加速雙雙衝出稻田，互看一眼，爪子上各有一隻老鼠。  
「噗哈哈哈！平手！」宴白又是一陣大笑，領著林肖到方才的棲架上進食，滿足的簡直要唱起歌來。

此時夕陽漸漸西斜，正好往他們倆身上照過來。宴白遠遠望著逐漸落下的太陽，橘紅色的陽光將他的眼睛照得閃閃發亮，而林肖看著他，看得目不轉睛。  
像汁水飽滿的果實，映著晶瑩剔透的光。  
林肖吶吶出聲：「你的眼睛……」  
「嗯？」  
「很漂亮。」  
宴白噗哧一笑：「你之前還嫌我噁心。」  
「那是因為在晚上看不清楚，而且我那時候不是受傷了嘛。」  
「這樣啊。」宴白笑了笑，歪著頭看他：「好吧，原諒你。」  
林肖恍然一怔，能感覺到心臟有一瞬間快速跳了幾下，胸口又緊又熱，但過不了幾秒鐘就又恢復正常。  
他從沒有過這種感覺，就連自己都不知道該怎麼形容，可唯有一件事他清楚明白，他好像……不想走了。

此後的日子，林肖就像是理所當然一般，雖然沒有和宴白整天黏在一起，卻時不時都會從森林裡抓一些有的沒的來給他。  
有時是松鼠，有時是刺鼠，有時則是分不清什麼的小鳥。  
宴白一開始有些摸不著頭緒，況且他除了老鼠以外還真沒有嘗試過其他肉類，雖然不排斥但好像也稱不上喜歡，還是田裡的那些小鼠們比較吸引他，只能要林肖別再帶來。  
後來林肖就不帶了，取而代之的則是比以往更常在他身邊打轉，拉著他到森林深處探險。  
森林裡的一切對宴白來說都是新鮮的，他們穿梭其中，由林肖帶路領他去到更隱密的地方。他們戲水、他們比賽誰飛得更快、他們在樹枝間高低飛行，林肖更帶他往更高處飛去，用更高的視野俯瞰整塊土地。  
有茂盛的樹林，也有潺潺的溪水貫穿其中，有不同顏色的植物，還有宴白最熟悉的田地。  
「好漂亮。」宴白驚呼。  
「這就是我們住的地方。」林肖搧動翅膀往宴白那裡靠過去，在他們幾乎要碰到一起的時候低聲要宴白收翅。

宴白猶豫了片刻，收起翅膀意味著他將要墜落，這個高度可不是隨便鬧著玩的。  
然而林肖看著他，總是強悍的眼眸中透著不容抗拒的溫柔，他眼底像是說著信任。於是宴白點點頭，收起翅膀任林肖將他納進身下，林肖翻過身像是擁著他，他們如自由落體般交疊著從高空往地面墜落。  
「林肖──太快了──」宴白有點害怕，身旁的景色快速通過視野，林肖卻像是置若罔聞般絲毫沒有停下來的意思，在他們就要撞上地面的時候，宴白閉起眼睛，他們一起直直落入一個柔軟的草堆裡。

嗯？草堆？  
宴白重新睜開眼睛，在他身下，做為緩衝的林肖正似笑非笑的看著他。  
「你早就知道這裡有這個了？」  
「當然。」林肖用喙碰了碰他的臉側說：「還有我們的速度其實不快，是你太怕了，沒事啊。」  
「……」  
「生氣了？」  
「沒有。」宴白掙扎起身，有些餘悸猶存的窩在林肖腹側蹭了蹭說：「有點嚇到而已。」  
林肖被他狀似親密的舉動弄得微微怔住，忍不住低下頭來在他脖頸那處也蹭了一下，「那以後不做了。」直勾勾的盯著宴白說。  
這下子換成宴白愣住了，他心臟一緊，從林肖漆黑的瞳孔中彷彿察覺了什麼，又好像沒有。

林肖又蹭了他一下。  
宴白覺得自己好像渾身上下都沾上了林肖的氣息，他試探性的用鳥喙去啄高大的鷹，他們又對視了半晌，不知不覺間一點一點地拉近了距離。  
等到宴白回過神來才發現，他已經依偎在林肖身前仰著頭用頭頂蹭他的脖頸。  
一句話都沒說，卻好像都明白了什麼。  
宴白心跳如鼓，從沒想過自己會是這樣的。他一直都是孤身一人，但不確定林肖是不是也是如此，這個過於親密的舉動，是不是在暗示什麼。

天色已經完全暗了下來，宴白已經來不及離開，只好在林肖身邊待上一晚。  
林肖帶他在一處隱密的樹梢休息，宴白滿腦子他們這一整天所發生的種種，不停想著林肖到底什麼意思，臨到睡前終於忍不住開口：「喂，既然你的傷已經好了……你是不是該回家了？」  
「什麼家？」  
宴白頓了一頓，躊躇著說：「森林裡面的，跟你伴侶一起的。」  
「沒有那種東西。」林肖神色坦然，低下頭雙眼對上他的，低聲道：「有你在的地方，就是我的家。」  
說得要多直白就有多直白。  
一句話徹底消弭了宴白心中紛亂的思緒，也沉澱了他的心思。  
「你呢？」林肖有些不確定的反問。  
宴白一笑，綻放出林肖最喜歡的那抹笑容，對他說：「我也是。」

END


End file.
